Never Again
by Snow Tigra
Summary: Finished. AU. Heero stumbles into a clearing when he's very young and meets a small fae boy with bright violet eyes. Seven years later the two meet again.
1. Default Chapter

Never Again  
  
Warnings: AU, chibi sweetness, evil Quatre, magic, fae and citrusy goodness. Oh and for some reason my hentai muse has decided to run a muck. *grin* All coming soon… though almost none of them show up in this part. Gomen!  
  
Young eyes took in the scenery as the small boy stepped out o the forest. Teetering over the thick roots and vines he stumbled into the small clearing. Yet caught onto a rock before he could fall over. The boy wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and looked around. All around him the humidity in the air was so thick one could have cut it with a knife or a dagger. As e gazed around the clearing he noticed the rock he'd used to catch his balance was just as tall as he was and much more suited to be called a large boulder. He took a deep breath and scrambled up the side of the boulder paying little attention to the fact that he scrapped his knee in his struggle to the top.  
  
The boy found the topside of the boulder to be completely flat so he tucked his legs up and hugged his knees as he gazed out across the clearing. Beyond the edge of his boulder spread a large lake of blue fire. It started from a monstrous waterfall which dropped into the mouth of a lake and then filtered out into a relatively calm river. Surrounded by tall grasses and lined by a forest on all sides the only clue that this small piece of heavenly beauty even existed was the steady roar of the falling water.  
  
Heavenly beauty? The little boy wrinkled his nose in thought as he concentrated on the soft white clouds in the sky. That's what Relena had called this place, a place of heavenly beauty. She'd always talked about it, her own private little piece of heaven that no one knew about besides her and him. The boy signed quietly, almost sadly, and shook his head.  
  
He wondered if she still felt that way about this place now? That was, of course, assuming the dead could feel anything. About a week ago Relena had gone missing without a trace. After days of panic-stricken searching the grown-ups of the village had finally questioned him. After all she always boosted that he was her best friend, so it would only make sense that he would know where she went. After much convincing he'd finally relented and told them about her secret place. That night they'd returned to the village with her waterlogged body.  
  
After that he couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. Maybe if he'd gone and told them about the secret place right away she might not have drowned there. True, she would have been quite mad at him, but he could have lived with that. After all an angry Relena was much better then a dead Relena, right?   
  
Cobalt eyes settled on the water and the boy couldn't help but shiver, despite the thick heat. It didn't take that much of a stretch for the mind of an eight-year-old to imagine what it might have looked like when they found her. She had been lying face down in the water, her blue dress torn from the rocks and her wheat colored hair fanning out around her head like some ironic mock-up of a halo. The boy blinked and for a moment he could have sworn he saw her there, floating in the water before him. Quickly he shook his head and the frightening vision disappeared.  
  
The boy stood to his feet and gave a small nod to himself. It was time to head home. If his mom or his older brother found he'd journeyed out here expressly against their wishes he wouldn't be able to sit down for at least a week. Turning around he knelt to make his way down the dry side of the boulder when his foot slipped. The young boy gave a startled cry as his knee scrapped over the rough rock and he tumbled into the lake.  
  
Sitting up in the shallow water the boy bit his lower lip and tentatively touched his skinned knee. It hurt! He desperately tried to blink back tears as he watched the small drops of blood slide down his leg and dissolve in the sparkling blue water. The boy quickly wiped away the mix of tears and lake water from his eyes as he tried to decide what to do.  
  
"That's a pretty nasty cut."  
  
The boy looked up in surprise to find he wasn't alone. Before him stood another boy about his size with long chestnut colored hair, hair so long it reached past his knees! Bright mischievous violet eyes watched the boy with child-like wonder and small finely pointed ears peeked out from his hair. Pointed ears? The boy scrambled backward in the water until his back met with the boulder and his eyes widened.  
  
"You… you're fae!" The boy's mind raced, fae?! Humans weren't supposed to see the fae, and when they did there was almost always some curse that followed. He knew he should have followed his mother's orders, now he was in big trouble!  
  
The elfish boy smirked at him. Slowly he leaned down in the water, right by the boy's injured knee. Violet eyes met with cobalt blue for a moment, as if asking permission and then he lowered his head and brought his lips to the wound.   
  
The boy's eyes widened even more and he stiffened as he watched the wound begin to heal. At the touch of the elfish boy's lips the blood reversed its flow and disappeared and the small jagged torn edges of skin began to knit back together. Second later the elfish boy stood back up and smirked. "All fixed," he declared happily.  
  
The boy lightly touched his knee in an effort to dispel the illusion but found there was no illusion to dispel. His knee was actually healed. The boy looked up in surprise and found the elfish boy offering a hand to help him stand. He tentatively took it.  
  
"My name's Duo, what's yours?" The elfish boy asked in a cheerful voice.  
  
"H-Heero," the boy muttered quietly. The whole situation still shocked him. Sure he'd heard all about the fae but to actually meet one… he just couldn't believe it. Heero's eyes traveled over Duo's body. The young elfish body was thin yet tall and looked fairly strong for his apparent age. He wore only a loose white shift which had plastered itself against his shapely body thanks to the water and was also now practically see-through. Heero quickly directed his young eyes as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.  
  
Duo chuckled at the sight of him blushing. "Is this better?"  
  
Heero blinked and suddenly they were standing on the edge of the lake, rather than in it, and their clothes were completely dry. Heero shot Duo a look of surprise and confusion that sent the elfin boy rolling on the ground with laughter. Heero looked away, slightly miffed that he was being laughed at.  
  
"You looked so sad when you were sitting on the rock, what were you thinking about, Heero?" The elfin boy asked after his laughter had died away.  
  
Heero didn't look back at him, instead his eyes drifted back to the sparkling water. "I was thinking about my friend. A girl. She died here."  
  
Duo raised his eyebrows and sat up, following Heero's gaze across the water. "Why are you sad about that?"  
  
"Because she died," Heero replied in a slightly annoyed tone as if the answer should have been obvious.  
  
Duo shook his head. "That's nothing to be sad about. How can you be sad in a place as beautiful as this?" Duo dropped back to his back and gazed up at the sky. "This place is so beautiful… if I had to die I'd want to die in a place like this. And I wouldn't be sad about it."  
  
Heero turned and looked at the boy with the pointed ears, raising his eyebrows in silent question. A second later Duo met his eyes with a look on confusion.  
  
"What?" Duo asked.  
  
"You're strange," Heero muttered with a small smile and then both of them broke into laughter.   
  
"Heero!"   
  
Both boys stopped laughing and turned as two figures stepped out of the woods. One was just a little older then Heero, by about two years, with copper colored hair that hung to cover one of his bright green eyes. The other was an older female with curled red hair and watery blue eyes that almost matched Heero's. As soon as the pair stepped out of the trees the boy raised his bow and readied to fire.  
  
"Heero!" The lady said quickly, yet she made no move toward them, her eyes focusing worriedly on Duo. "Get away from my son!"  
  
Heero shook his head and looked at his mother and brother. "No, mom, this is my friend, Duo."  
  
The lady's eyes narrowed and her other son aimed the arrow straight at Duo. "Back away from him," came the soft yet threatening voice. Duo responded by crouching on his knees and hissing at the boy as his eyes crackled with little sparks of energy.  
  
Heero stood frozen in the middle, his young mind unable to comprehend what was going on. Duo was his friend and Trowa was his brother. So why was Trowa aiming one of his deadly arrows at Duo? Why was his older brother threatening to kill his friend? "Trowa don't!" Heero cried.  
  
The single visible green eye narrowed and locked on Heero dangerously, Heero froze. He knew his brother meant business. Trowa turned his attention back to Duo. "I said get. away. from. my. brother." He emphasized each word in a dangerous voice.  
  
Duo's eyes crackled and he hissed again but otherwise didn't respond. Without warning Trowa let the arrow fly with amazing speed and Heero felt it shoot past his ear. One moment the arrow was hooked in the bow, ready to fire and the next it was imbedded in Duo's shoulder, throwing him backward into the ground. Duo gave a cry that reminded Heero of a wounded deer and Trowa raced to his brother's side, knocking another arrow and aiming it at Duo.  
  
Duo struggled to his feet slowly and glanced with fearful eyes between the two brothers. Then he locked eyes with Heero and Heero could see the sorrow deep in those beautiful eyes. Then Duo turned and jumped into the water, disappearing under the waterfall.  
  
Heero took a few steps after him and reached at the thin air, as if pleading silently with his only recently found friend to come back. But Duo was already long gone. Heero dropped his arm ad hung his head, his long dark bangs shading his eyes in the bright sunlight. Beside him Trowa slowly lowered his bow.  
  
"He's gone," Trowa murmured softy.  
  
Heero's head shot up and he glared angrily at his older brother, shoving him toward the water. "Of course he'd gone! You-you shot at him, Trowa!"  
  
Trowa caught his balance almost instantly and looked at his younger brother in surprise. He'd never seen his younger brother react so violently before.  
  
Without wasting another second the woman rushed between the two boys and wrapped her arms around Heero before he could strike his brother. Heero struggled against her hold. "Heero, stop, don't! Your brother was only protecting you."  
  
Heero shook his head frantically. "No! Duo's my friend! He wouldn't have hurt me! He fixed my knee."  
  
"Shhh," she embraced her son tightly until he began to calm down. "Heero, listen to me please. That boy wasn't human."  
  
"I know!" Heero snapped angrily. "But-"  
  
She cut him off by placing a soft finger gently over his lips. "Heero, he may have seemed harmless but the fae are dangerous. He's probably the same one who killed Relena."  
  
Heero shook his head, but not as much this time. "But she drowned…"  
  
The lady looked sorrowfully at her son.   
  
"Heero, " Trowa said quietly. "You know Relena knew how to swim. She wouldn't have drowned by herself."  
  
"But…" Heero stopped and hung his head once more. He knew his older brother was right, Relena would never have drown in the water, she was one of the best swimmers in the village. Some one or something had killed her. And yes, he had to admit that it could have been Duo, as much as he hated that thought.  
  
"Heero, this place is dangerous, promise you'll never come here again."  
  
Heero turned his eyes toward his pleading mother and slowly nodded. "I promise mother."  



	2. Part 2

A scream echoed through the night and both boys sat up quickly in their beds. Heero met his brother's eyes in an instant of silent agreement then they both moved. With practiced speed and stealth both retrieved their weapons and raced out of the small wooden house toward the sound. In the twilight of the moon they met others in the center of the village, all quickly moving to surround the culprit. What they found was a girl their age sobbing on the ground with a large set of claw marks down her front. Trowa knelt by her side while Heero's eyes scanned the surrounding rooftops.  
  
"What happened?" Trowa asked, his emerald eyes darting from shadow to shadow.  
  
"A panther… it attacked me." The girl sobbed out. Trowa stood up and backed to his brother's side. For a second Trowa caught Heero's eyes.  
  
"Panthers don't attack people, not in the middle of a village," Heero murmured softly.  
  
Trowa nodded. "Shapeshifter," he hissed under his breath.  
  
Above them came a thick and low growl. Both boys whirled around and watched shadows. Immediately Heero caught sight of dark brown eyes that somehow managed to glow in the dark while staying almost black. Without a word Heero took off after the panther, dagger at ready.  
  
"Take care of her Trowa," Heero yelled back, but he didn't even look back to see if his brother had heard him, his mind was completely on the chase.  
  
Heero moved through the forest with trained ease, his steps were light and his speed almost matched that of the panther. He'd spent the last seven years of his life learning the forest like the back of his hand. As a result he sailed after the panther, avoiding fallen tree trunks and low branches as if they didn't even exist. As they left the village far behind Heero ducked down and sprinted with all his energy, gaining speed and catching up to the panther, only for a moment. In that one moment Heero threw his dagger. The small, yet expertly crafted, blade sailed through the air with a low whine and planted itself firmly in the panther's back. Heero tumbled to the ground in an effort to stop himself immediately and froze, hoping to mask all signs of where he'd dropped down. Forcing himself to breathe quietly and slowly through his mouth he took stock of their location in the forest. Beyond the trees and thin grass cover he could hear the panther slowly moving and whimpering.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. Whimpering? Normal panthers don't whimper, only humans did that. Holding his breath he slowly lifted his head and parted the tall grass just enough to see. In front of him, in a large clearing, the panther lay. It was lying on its stomach shuddering violently. Heero swallowed and forced himself to breathe again as he watched the shuddering panther begin to shift.  
  
The skin across the panther's back rippled and shifted as its fur began to recede. The black fur melted away to reveal darkly tanned yet amazingly smooth skin which shown in the moonlight. Around the head the hair lengthened until it spilled across his shoulders in thin glossy waves. The panther had transformed into a young man in a matter of seconds. As the transformation finished the young man shuddered and dropped to the ground in an exhausted heap.  
  
Heero's eyes darted around the clearing, checking for other beings. The clearing was empty but still something told him it wasn't safe. Gut instinct perhaps. Whatever it was Heero didn't care, he just trusted it and stayed frozen. He was quite relieved as well for no sooner had he decided against moving then did he see another form enter the clearing.  
  
This new creature seemed to grow out of the water of the lake. As Heero watched his mind registered that this was the same clearing he'd met the strange elfin boy in and it appeared that this was that same elfin boy, yet seven years older.  
  
The boy moved lightly over the land, silent and quick as a spirit. He wore a simple white shift as before which gave him an ethereal glow, as if he were actually the spirit he moved like. His long hair curved down from his head in long waves to the ground and curled up conveniently so it didn't brush the ground. As the boy moved his hair moved about, neatly avoiding snaring or contacting with the rocks and grass. In fact the movement of the boy's chestnut colored hair reminded Heero of a cat's tail. Was that hair alive? It sure seemed like it.  
  
The boy knelt next to the sweating and shivering shapeshifter and shook his head sadly. "Fei, Fei, you're getting careless."  
  
A growl emitted from the panther-boy but that was all.  
  
The elfin boy reached forward carefully and dislodged the dagger, quickly tossing it away. He frowned at the wound then leaned down and placed his lips against it, kissing it.  
  
Heero's eyes widened and his knee began to tingle as he remembered Duo doing the same thing for him seven years ago. He watched silently as the wound began to heal and the panther-boy seemed to relax. Suddenly the panther-boy jerked away and whirled to face the forest where Heero crouched, hidden.  
  
"Well, how's that for gratitude," the elfin boy muttered.  
  
"It's still here."  
  
The elfin boy's violet eyes scanned the edge of the forest and tall grasses carefully and finally locked with Heero's eyes. Heero felt a shudder down his spine as it was made quite clear that he'd been discovered. He made a quick decision to step out of the woods and confront both of them before he was attacked and attempted to move forward. But he couldn't. Instead his body seemed to freeze over, literally. The cold shot up from the ground, through his feet, up his body and straight to his head, and suddenly he just couldn't move, no matter how much he tried. Heero tried to open his mouth and speak but that didn't work either. Instead he swallowed and waited in hidden fear of what would happen next.  
  
He felt completely stupid and angry with himself for falling into such an obvious trap. He should have raced out and killed the panther-boy as soon as he'd collapsed, he shouldn't have waited. His hesitance had just sealed his fate. Yet the violet-eyed elfin boy didn't expose him, instead he turned with a shrug back to the shapeshifter.  
  
"You're getting jumpy, Fei. No human is stupid enough to keep chasing you this far after he lost his weapon. See for yourself, the wood is empty."  
  
The shapeshifter's eyes scanned the line of trees and tall grass once again, passing right over Heero each time. He reluctantly nodded.  
  
"Now get out of here! You know better then to attack the humans, if you lead them here they'll kill us." The violet eyes narrowed dangerously and the shapeshifter nodded.  
  
Turning, and still walking on all fours in his naked human form, he disappeared down a trail that led under the waterfall. The elfin boy watched him disappear, turning his back to Heero. As soon as the shapeshifter was out of sight Heero felt his body flood with warmth and he stumbled forward out of the brush, to fall flat on his face. He sat up and glared at the elfin boy who turned back to face him with a chuckle.  
  
"Don't glare at me like that, I just saved your life, you should be thankful."  
  
Heero said nothing as he retrieved his dagger and stood up, brushing off the dirt from his clothing. He sheathed the dagger in his belt and turned back to the boy. Then something caught his eyes. On the boy's shoulder, just barely covered by the sleeve of the shift was a red scar. A red scar that was the exact size of an arrow head. Heero's expression filled with surprise and he met the boy's eyes. If their had been any doubt before there wasn't any now. This boy was definitely the same one he'd met in this exact same clearing seven years ago.  
  
"Duo…" Heero muttered quietly.  
  
The boy stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name, human?"  
  
Heero watched Duo for a second then nodded toward the scar on Duo's shoulder.  
  
Duo's hand numbly reached up ad touched the scar, lightly. His eyes widened and traveled over Heero, scrutinizing him. "The boy with the scrapped knee," he muttered.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Cold anger swept through Duo's expression suddenly and Heero involuntarily took a step back in surprise. Violet eyes crackled with violent energy. "How are you these days Heero? Are you as good a shot as your brother?" he hissed.  
  
Heero winced at the hatred in that voice and diverted his eyes in shame. "I'm sorry," he muttered.  
  
"Not accepted!" Duo spat out. "Do you know how much iron hurts, human? I almost died from that shot! Just…" Duo turned and headed for the water. "Just go away."  
  
And that was that, Heero turned and walked back toward his village. He really didn't blame Duo; the violet-eyed boy had every right to be angry with him. Heero didn't have any right to ask for forgiveness given the passage of time and circumstances. Expecting the boy to be his friend again was just an absurd idea, especially when one thought about the complications it would entail. A human being friends with a fae? Not a chance. Unheard of.  
  
All his life Heero had grown up hearing stories about the fae. Most were human stories designed to frighten young children into listening to their parents and he couldn't remember a single one where the fae was kind or helpful. It was always the tale of the human who'' been cursed by the fae, or the baby who'' been kidnapped by the fae or the village that had been destroyed by the fae… always portraying them in an evil light. Up until that day seven years ago Heero and his brother had grown up with these stories. So it was no wonder Trowa had shot at Duo, but that didn't mean he should have.  
  
After that day, despite the stories and the rumor of the real way Relena had died Heero just couldn't bring himself to believe that Duo was like all the fae he'd heard about. And the recent events? Well they'd just served to cement his suspicions that there might actually be 'good' fae out there. Heero knew if Duo was anything like the fae of village myth then the violet eyed boy would have killed him without a second thought, or worse. But he was very much alive and that made all the difference to him.  
  
Heero exited the wood and entered the village just as the morning sun broke over the horizon. Quiet an solemn he made his way toward his own home, wishing only to get some sleep, exhaustion beginning to flow through his body. However Trowa met him at the door with an inquiring expression.  
  
"How's Hilde?" Heero asked as he walked past his brother and straight for his bed. Trowa turned and followed his younger brother with his bright green eyes but did not move from the doorway.  
  
"Fine, no major damage."  
  
Heero nodded and deposited his dagger next to the best, then laid down and closed his eyes, his back facing his brother.  
  
"It got away," Trowa stated quietly.  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted an affirmation. He heard Trowa cross the room and sit on the edge of his won bed.  
  
"It will come back."  
  
Heero sighed silently and opened his eyes, Trowa had a point. Taking a deep breath he sat up and shook his head, forcing his fatigue and weariness from the earlier chase to go away. Without so much as a muttered word Heero stood back up and placed the dagger back in his belt. Crossing the room he grabbed one of Trowa's extra bows and a quiver of iron tipped arrows. He headed for the door.  
  
"Heero."  
  
Heero paused but didn't turn to look back at his brother.  
  
Trowa stood up, walked over and placed a hand on Heero's shoulder. "You're exhausted, let me take the hunt."  
  
He shook his head. "I know which way it went and of the two of us I'm better at tracking ground animals." It wasn't a boast of any kind; rather it was simply the truth. Trowa's specialty was hunting birds and though he had nearly flawless aim he lacked the skills and patience to hunt large animals through the woods. Not to mention the fact that Heero had no desire to explain to his brother that he'd returned to the clearing and that he suspected there was a doorway behind the waterfall to fae territory. He also knew that if Trowa saw Duo again Duo might actually get killed this time or at least Trowa would. Whereas if Heero himself went he saved his brother and Duo, even if the elfin boy didn't appreciate it.  
  
Heero waited quietly, feeling Trowa's eyes bury into the back of his head. He knew his brother was trying to find a reason for Heero not to go, but there wasn't one. Finally Trowa's grip tightened and then dropped away, he took a step back. "Be careful, don't get careless."  
  
Heero nodded and left the small wooden house, heading straight back to the woods and the clearing beyond. As he walked back into the trees he could have sworn he heard Duo laughing at him.  
  
"You walked all the way back to your village and then all the way back here to kill Fei without sleep and you expect me not to stop you? Stupid human…"  
  
He could just imagine the boy laughing at him. Heero shook his head at himself and almost laughed at himself out loud.  
  
All those stories of fae cursing humans drifted back into his mind and suddenly he realized Duo was like the fae from those stories. Duo had cursed him, whether he knew it or not. Heero realized he wasn't going into the forest to hunt the panther-boy, he was going into the forest to find Duo again. He didn't care if Duo was still mad at him for what had happened seven years ago. He didn't care one bit, all he knew was he wanted to see Duo again.  
  
Just to see Duo and nothing more.  



	3. Part 3

Part 3  
  
Heero reached the clearing to find it completely empty of animal and fae life. In fact, aside from the crashing of the waterfall it was also completely silent. Heero stepped out into the clearing to have a better look. He reached the center, right by the edge of the lake, but that didn't help at all. He noted with a mild amount of alarm that a thick fog was beginning to tumble out of the waterfall and by the time he reached the center of the clearing he could barely see past the edge of the trees.  
  
The fog moved across the clearing like a living creature, its long treadles snaking past the trees into the forest. Heero didn't like it. It didn't take a village wise woman to figure out that the fog was magic, and just standing in the middle of the magic fog was one of the stupidest things a human could do. Heero quickly turned to leave, not wishing to be caught in the fog especially since he couldn't see a thing. But as he took a step forward his knees gave out and he crashed ungracefully to the ground. The exhaustion of chasing after the shapesifter and not getting any sleep since hit him hard and as a result his body refused to move to his whim. Heero could do nothing but just lay there as the mist crawled over his body, growing deeper and thicker. Finally, mercifully, the word went black.  
  
**  
  
All around him there was white. Heero opened his eyes to a world of mist and fog so thick he could barely see past the tip of his nose. He sat up slowly and looked around, trying to find any indication of where he was, but there was nothing but white. Slowly Heero sat up and rubbed his head, shaking it to clear the haziness in his mind. He felt very light headed and slightly dizzy so he didn't dare move, rather he decided to sit until it faded.  
  
As he at there, waiting for his mind to clear, he felt something soft across his shoulders. Shoulders? Heero's eyes widened as he suddenly realized he was naked. The soft thing on his shoulders began to slowly drift down his chest with feather-like touches. Heero tried to jerk away but instead a shiver moved through his body as the feather-soft touch brushed against one of his nipples. Heero gasped quietly as a second…. Touch appeared on his neck. Instinctively Heero leaned back his head as the touch brushed softly over his neck, making his hair prickle up. It felt as if someone's mouth was there, lightly blowing a cold breath over his skin, the breath of a close lover.  
  
Conscious thought faded away and the idea that he might possibly be in danger completely disappeared. Instead Heero's breath quickened as more strange feather-like touches tantalized and teased his body. His eyes drifted shut and he leaned backward to the ground, finding it felt like the softest of clouds in the mid-day sky. Heero was sinking, sinking in sensations and bliss but he didn't care. All he wanted was more. The touches and sensations throughout his body felt like the sweetest of drugs and each made him yearn for more and more. He didn't want the sensations to end, they were too pleasurable.  
  
Lying back completely he sighed softly as the touches danced over his body. The touches moved down lower and he felt them move very very close to his arousal. One of the touches wrapped around him and began to lightly squeeze, Heero responded with a low moan as it began to move up and down, stroking him into ecstasy. He didn't care what was going on, he just didn't want it to stop!  
  
Suddenly something smacked Heero upside the face and his cheek began to burn. Heero's eyes shot open but still all he could see was white fog and mist. He blinked and gasped as the touches renewed their pleasing assault on his body with renewed energy. Heero's eyes began to drift shut again when the force smacked the other side of his face and then suddenly he found himself sinking in water!  
  
In an instant the touches were gone and he was surrounded by water and reclothed. Heero blinked in surprise and scrambled with his hands and legs, trying to find air before he drowned. As he struggled something grasped the back of his tunic and pulled him to shore. Heero collapsed to the ground coughing up water and gasping for air.  
  
"Man, you humans are stupid!"  
  
Heero coughed once more and quickly wiped the water away from his eyes with the back of his hand. Brushing away his soaking bangs he glanced up at the voice. "Duo?" he choked in surprise.  
  
The violet-eyed elfin boy watched him quietly, perched next to him in the grass. The mist was gone with out a trace and the clearing looked exactly like the day he'd stumbled there seven years ago. Night was long gone.  
  
Heero took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
"That's twice I've saved you," Duo pointed out with a grin.  
  
"Hn," Heero agreed reluctantly.  
  
Duo shrugged and stood up, non-candidly brushing his hands on the side of his white shift. "Don't worry about it, I won't pick up on those favors now, but," Duo turned and locked eyes with Heero. "You *do* owe me, human."  
  
Heero nodded slowly.  
  
"You humans are so stupid!" Duo declared again, offering Heero his hand and pulling his to stand. "Do you have a hobby of trying to kill yourself?"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed and he glared at Duo, who only grinned back.  
  
"So what are you doing back here, after my warning?"  
  
Heero shrugged but didn't lose the glare. "I'm supposed to bring the panther back with me, dead."  
  
Duo's grin faltered and his eyes narrowed just slightly. "Let me get this straight, you want me to hand over one of my kind so you can kill him?" Duo laughed. "Need I restate the extent of your intelligence?"  
  
"I know you won't give him to me," Heero agreed flatly.  
  
"Of course not!" Duo shot back.  
  
"Then do you have a better idea?" Heero continued.  
  
Duo frowned and tugged quietly at the end of a lock of his long hair. "You could just tell them you killed Fei but couldn't bring him back."  
  
Heero shook his head. "They wouldn't believe me."  
  
Duo smirked. "They would if I broke both your arms in the 'fight'."  
  
Once again Heero shook his head. "They'd want me to lead them back through the woods to the body."  
  
Duo threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. "Well that's just great! So how do you propose we fix this? We can't have your entire village marching into this clearing after Fei, it'll be a massacre."  
  
Heero frowned and leaned back against the large boulder near the lake, deep in thought. What could he do? Anything short of bringing the panther-boy's head on a stick had the potential to throw him into suspicion or the two races into a bloody war. Both outcomes should be avoided at all costs, and yet if it weren't for those stupid myths meant to scare children…  
  
"You could talk to them," Heero said softly.  
  
Duo's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, smart one human, sure why not? I'm sure they'd believe me." Duo rolled his eyes, his voice thick with sarcasm. "As if a human would ever believe anything I'd say."  
  
"I do," Heero stated softly without even really intending to speak out loud. But as soon as the words escaped his lips he realized how true they were, he did trust Duo. Duo went silent and his eyes widened slightly.  
  
"You do?" he muttered in confusion. "Why? Why would you believe me? Why do you believe me?"  
  
Heero's eyes darted to concentrate on the water and he shrugged, unsure of himself. In truth he really wasn't sure why he trusted Duo, only that he did. He shrugged again. "Because you fixed my knee," he offered lamely. Those words sounded fake, and forced. They weren't the truth, he knew the truth went far beyond the simple healing of a childhood wound, but he couldn't quite place it. He just wasn't sure.  
  
"Your knee?" Duo tilted his head and looked straight at Heero. For the longest tie that's how the two stood, in silence. Heero's eyes concentrating on the lightly rippling water of the lake while Duo's violet eyes concentrated on his face, as if there were words painted across Heero's face in a foreign language and Duo was trying to read them. For the longest time they just stood like that, not saying a word. Then, silently, Heero turned and met Duo's gaze. Immediately it was as if some spell had been broken and Duo looked away quickly with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah, it might work. In any case me talking to them would be better then you killing Fei. Just…" Duo smirked. "Just promise me your brother won't shoot me this time."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
  



	4. Part 4

Author's note: GOMEN! Sorry its so short but the next part didn't fit with this one... no worries though. Enjoy anyway.  
  
Part 4  
  
"Ok, then its settled, lets go."  
  
Heero nodded and pushed himself off the rock, but immediately he reached back and grasped onto it as his legs quivered and a general feeling of queasiness and dizziness flowed over his body. Heero ungracefully crumbled to the ground, where he sat taking deep breaths. Duo knelt by his side.  
  
"What... what's wrong with me?"  
  
Duo frowned. "The mist really took it out of you, you can't go anywhere right now, your body doesn't even have enough energy left to help you stand upright."  
  
Heero gritted his teeth and tried to stand again but his efforts only resulted in him falling to the ground again, this time scrapping his elbow against the rock. "If I don't get back soon they'll come looking for me."  
  
Duo gave a nervous chuckle. "What are you going to do, crawl back? You'd make it about ten feet and be completely out of strength and breath. Trust me, you'd kill yourself with the effort."  
  
"Then what do you suggest," Heero hissed icily.  
  
The tone didn't seem to bother Duo in the least; instead he just kept grinning. "I can help, but you have to trust me." Duo's grin melted into a soft smile and he reached forward, brushing a soft touch down Heero's cheek. Heero jerked away.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Shhh, don't worry, it won't hurt… unless you want it to that is."  
  
Heero's eyes widened at that but before he could protest Duo leaned forward and brushed his lip against Heero's. It was the lightest of touches and didn't even last for a second but wit that single action all thoughts of resisting dropped away. Heero leaned his head back against the boulder and drew in a shaky breath as Duo's tongue left a deliciously wet line down his neck.  
  
Duo drew away and chuckled softly at the sight of Heero lying back with an expression that was a mix between fear and pleasure and lust. "Just trust me, human. You do trust me, don't you?"  
  
Heero swallowed and nodded slowly.  
  
A smile ghosted across Duo's lips and he reached down to grasp the bottom of his white shift. In one fluid, graceful movement he rid himself of his only piece of clothing. The sight drew a gasp from Heero whose eyes widened. Before him knelt the most entrancing and amazing creature he'd ever seen. The sun glinted off Duo's pale skin, serving only to emphasize the perfect curves and the deepness of his eyes. His long chestnut hair swirled around his body like a strange living mist as the elfin boy slowly crept forward.  
  
Duo's hand brushed across Heero's lips and slid down his chin, coming to rest at the neck of Heero's tunic. Heero just watched with slightly widened eyes and short breaths, his rational mind melting into an irrational pile of mush. Duo's hands moved down and undid the tie that held on Heero's thin belt, a strap of leather and dagger sheath falling into the grass without a sound. Duo's hands drifted down even farther and paused for a moment to toy with the growing stiffness, bringing a moan from Heero, then Duo's hands slipped beneath the tunic.  
  
"Duo-nnnn." Heero's struggle to speak was cut off as Duo's hand wrapped around him under the fabric. Heero gasped and Duo leaned forward, seizing Heero's lips with his own and plundering Heero's mouth hungrily.  
  
Warmth filled Heero's body as Duo's killed hands worked his cock, pleasure ebbing through his entire body. The warmth seeped into his every limb and then, sadly, Duo puled away. Heero gave a small whimper as Duo's hand and lips disappeared but they didn't return. After a moment Heero opened his eyes and blinked. He found Duo standing about two feet away, straightening out his plain white shift. Heero's brows knitted together in confusion.  
  
"You…"  
  
Duo glanced to him and Heero was surprised to find a hungry gleam in the boy's violet eyes. Duo blinked and stepped back from Heero some more, clenching his hands into fists. "I'm sorry," he muttered.  
  
Heero blinked. "You're sorry?" His mind was still hazy from the unsatisfied pleasure but it was starting to work, just very slowly. He realized he didn't feel tired or dizzy anymore, in fact he'd never felt so well rested in his life. This realization crossed his mind again and he swallowed. "What did you do?" he whispered, standing to his feet with almost no struggle.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Heero?" Duo spoke in a very soft voice. Closing his eyes he took a deep ragged breath that made his whole body tremble. When he opened his eyes once more they showed a small amount of pain and a large amount of relief, the hungry look was gone.  
  
Heero retrieved his belt and tied it back around his waist slowly. "You… you lent me some of your energy through…" Heero's words dropped off.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead and say it. I'm in incubus, there happy? I have the power to transfer energy through sex." Duo crossed his arms and turned his back to Heero. His tone of voice showed his obvious contempt for himself, and for some reason Duo's tone of self-hatred made Heero winch.  
  
"If you know what's good for you and value your life you'll stay away from me." Duo's voice dropped to a tortured whisper. "You don't know how hard it was for me not to suck you cry, Heero."  
  
Heero swallowed and stepped closer to Duo. "Are you all right?"  
  
Duo spun around in surprise and stared at Heero in confusion. "I…" Suddenly a grin crossed his face and he laughed. "I almost killed you and you asked me if I'm all right?" He chuckled. "You are certainly a strange human, Heero."  
  
Heero simply nodded, accepting Duo's fairly unique compliment. Outwardly he switched subjects but inwardly he was happy, Duo had actually started using his name instead of calling him 'human'.  
  
"We should return to the village." He said in a controlled, flat tone.  
  
Duo nodded. "Lead the way," he replied happily.  



	5. Part 5

Part 5  
  
They walked through the woods in silence for a long time as the sun rose to midday overhead. Heero took the lead; walking a roundabout path back to the village to allow himself time to think while Duo half skipped and hopped a few steps behind him, having recovered his normal happy mood. Duo must have noticed the roundabout route but he didn't say anything. Neither were eager to confront Heero's fae-hating village.  
  
"Why did you save me?" Heero asked quietly. He jumped slightly at the sound of his own voice, he hadn't meant to ask Duo out loud.  
  
Duo took a few quick steps and paced himself to walk beside Heero. He shrugged. "Not really sure, you seemed like a cute kid."  
  
"Cute?"  
  
Duo chuckled. "Yes, cute. You should see the cute little faces humans make when they are trying really hard not to cry, you were no exception. In fact, you were adorable."  
  
Heero scowled and shot Duo a glare, he didn't need to speak. It was quite obvious he disliked the idea of being called adorable and cute. "If that was the reason when I was a child, then what was the reason when you saved me from the mist?"  
  
Duo frowned. "Yeah, well, that was just me being nice. I've seen what that mist does to unwelcome guests, it's not a pretty sight. I mean, at least the ones I end up killing look halfway decent when they die. With that mist you look like pieces of dry shriveled fruit." Duo shuddered and made a face in disgust.  
  
Heero said nothing. His mind concentrated on Duo's words 'the ones I kill'. Heero couldn't help but wonder how many Duo had killed. A strangely morbid side of him though wondered what it would be like to die during such exquisite pleasure. It had felt wonderful when Duo had only replenished part of his strength… and if it only got better from there on… Maybe dying during the act of sex wouldn't be such a bad thing. Heero shook his head immediately as that thought entered his mind and kicked it out. It was just too strange to think about.  
  
"Say, umm, do you mind if I don't mention the part about me being an incubus to your village? They might think I have you under a spell or something."  
  
Heero nodded. That was probably a good idea.  
  
Silence surrounded them as they walked on, their short conversation having dropped off abruptly after Heero's nod of agreement. Duo no longer walked behind Heero, and he had also stopped skipping, instead he waked beside Heero and his violet eyes wee intently focused on the trees around them. Heero noticed this and suddenly stopped walking.  
  
"The birds are silent," he murmured.  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah, I noticed. In fact there aren't any in the trees, they've all left their nests."  
  
Heero turned to face in the direction of his village, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. "Something's wrong."  
  
"Yeah, wait here a second." With those words Duo raced over to a tree and bounded up into the branches as if he weighed nothing. Standing on the highest branch he could reach he peered toward the direction of the village.  
  
"What do you see?" Heero called out.  
  
"Smoke… fire!"  
  
Heero didn't need another word. Without giving Duo a chance to climb down he sprinted toward the village, Duo dropping down from the branch and taking off after him. Both arrived at the village a moment later and staggered to a halt. Before them stood the village, or rather what was left of it, amiss dancing flames.  
  
Heero recovered quickly and raced to the nearest house, kicking the door open so hard it flew off the hinges. But the sight of what was inside made him pause and turn away quickly, covering his mouth and shutting his eyes. Duo rushed to his side and peered in, hissing in disgust.  
  
All around the small wooden home everything was in flames and there was a thick sharp smell of rotting flesh. Duo's eyes dart to the bed and his eyes widened. Lying on the bed was the family that owned the house, or what was left of them. True to the smell in the small home it was their flesh that was rotting, peeling away from the bones and stretching grotesquely in an attempt to cover the shriveled organs. Small bugs and worms ignored the smoke and fire as they crawled and nibbled on what was left of their skin and eyeballs. Duo's eyes narrowed and purple energy crackled around his body.  
  
Behind him Heero raced for his own home, throwing open the door. This time there was no smell and no body, instead a small pile of silver feathers lay scattered across the earthen floor.  
  
"Trowa's not here," Heero breathed with relief.  
  
Yet Duo entered the door after him and his expression didn't change. Instead the purple energy around him danced faster as he knelt down and grasped a handful of the feathers. Crushing his fist around them blood began to seep from his hand; the feathers were razor sharp.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Quatre-sama!" Duo hissed angrily. He clenched the feathers tighter in his fist but didn't seem to acknowledge the pain. Instead he just stood to his feet and stepped out of the house. Facing a tree he gritted his teeth and purple energy let loose from his body, crashing into the tree and ripping it to shreds. His head dropped and the energy disappeared, leaving him to breathe heavily as the newly shredded tree fed the dancing flames.  
  
Heero tentatively walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder tightly. "What was that?"  
  
"They're all dead, that bastard killed them!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Duo took a deep breath to try and calm himself, the very last of the purple energy fading to a dull glow in his amethyst eyes. "Quatre-sama," he spat out. "He calls himself our lord, the lord of my kind, mostly just because no one will stand up to him. His power scared them too much." Duo waved his hand toward all of the homes. "He can make people rot, the person will basically melt before your eyes and they're alive when it happens too. But they can't scream, so they just writhe on the ground in horror and pain as their body melts away and their internal organs shrink. They do that until he lets them die… and he can keep them alive too. He slaughtered the entire village… because I talked to you!" Duo clenched his fists and dropped to his knees as tears filled his eyes. "God dammit!"  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed and he glanced back toward his own burning home. It wasn't that he didn't care about the other villagers, he did care. But he refused to let anger crowd his mind at the moment and cloud his judgement, especially since he would need to concentrate to kill this demon Duo spoke of.   
  
"Trowa's body was missing," Heero commented in a flat voice.  
  
Duo forced out a laugh. "That's because Quatre has him. He probably expects us to confront him if he has a hostage." Duo paused and turned to look back at Heero, slowly standing to his feet again. "Oh no, you're not seriously considering going after him."  
  
Heero gave one short nod. "I will kill him." He spoke in a low, dangerously calm voice. Without another word Heero turned and headed back for the forest, making a beeline for the clearing and the waterfall. Duo crumbled after hi and grabbed his arm tightly.  
  
"Just when I thought you had started using that brain of yours… Did you even listen to what I said?! This guy scares my kind out of their pants, you can't honestly think that you, a human, can kill him."  
  
Heero tried to shake away Duo's grasp on his arm but couldn't, so instead he settled for simply glaring at the elfin boy.  
  
"You're walking straight to your own death, doesn't that bother you?!"  
  
"I am well aware of the risks." Heero stated plainly.  
  
That made Duo pause. "And you're still going?" he asked in a quieter voice.  
  
Heero gave another short, curt nod.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that was village. Because Trowa is my brother."  
  
Duo let his hand drop and looked down at the forest floor. "You're walking to your death and you don't care!"  
  
Heero's features softened slightly. It was strange but it actually seemed like Duo cared for him. So that was the reason why Duo had saved him those times and it was the same reason why Heero had stumbled back to that clearing when he knew that he didn't even have enough strength left to lift his dagger. Had anyone asked him two days ago if it was possible for him to fall in love with a fae he would have said no. But now… now he knew it was possible because it had happened. He also realized that now that he admitted his true feeling he didn't want to die, because that would mean he couldn't be with Duo.  
  
Heero opened his mouth to offer some words of comfort to Duo but an image flashed in his mind, an image of his brother on the ground as Duo had described, his skin melting and rotting away. Heero blinked and tried to shake away the image but instead it only shifted to become Duo… Duo…  
  
No, he wouldn't let that happen to Duo, not now not ever! Closing his mouth he made up his mind. He was going to kill this Quatre, even if he had to die trying. That would never happen to Duo, if he could help it. And he had no complaints about dying for Duo's sake. Taking a deep breath he started to walk away again.  
  
"I care." Duo whispered behind him, but Heero didn't stop. Instead he just kept walking, leaving Duo to stand there, his eyes shaded and silent tears falling to the ground.   
  
It was better this way, Heero told himself. This way Duo would be safe and Heero would face this Quatre on his own. He tried to tell himself he was protecting Duo, protecting the one… he loved. But the words were hollow in his mind.   
  
Yet he still refused to turn back.  



	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
Heero entered the clearing, for the umpteenth time in the last few days, and stopped near the boulder where he'd first met Duo. He needed to think. Racing in to face this Quatre without a plan wouldn't help him at all. He was at a significant disadvantage since he had no idea what was on the other side of the waterfall. There was also the chance that he could be completely wrong and the waterfall wasn't even the doorway to where he wanted to go. There were so many things that could go wrong, he needed more information. Hero sighed silently. Despite how much he wanted to protect Duo from whoever had done that to the village he had to admit that he needed Duo's help.  
  
No, scolded himself immediately, he didn't need Duo's help. He would not willingly put Duo in danger. So he'd have to solve this problem on his own. When he thought about it this was much like hunting, and hunting was what he was good at. The only real difference this time was that his prey knew he was coming. And his prey was intelligent; he would just have to adjust accordingly.  
  
Leaning against the boulder he took stock of his weapons and rummaged through the old myths in his head. The myths said fae were deadly allergic to iron, that if it got in to their blood stream it could kill them almost instantly. Judging from Duo's reaction to Trowa's arrow when he was a child he knew that particular part of the myth was true. So how much iron did he have? Four arrows and one dagger, that was it. The bow to fire the arrows had been damaged before and was of no use now, so all he had were a set of fairly flimsy arrows and his dagger.  
  
Heero set three of the arrows on the ground near the boulder, just in case he needed to run away and get to extra iron. Hesitating for only a moment he took the last remaining arrow and snapped it over his knee. Working quickly he removed the arrowhead and tucked it in his belt, as a last resort weapon. If worse came to worse and he lost the dagger he could use the arrowhead. Even though he knew that if Quatre got close enough for him to use the arrowhead he was probably as good as dead anyway. But he refused to die if Quatre was still alive; he wouldn't let it happen.  
  
Heero paused in considering his small inventory and glanced about. The empty clearing greeted him with the sounds of birds and rushing water but didn't' calm him, he was sure he'd heard something. Slowly Heero stood and climbed atop the boulder. True it would place him in plain sight but it was also the only way he'd be able to see into the tall grass surrounding the tree line. Crouching atop the boulder his eyes scanned his surroundings for any signs of movement. Nothing.  
  
Suddenly a dark shape bounded out of the tall grass, straight for him. Heero barely had time to reach for his dagger before the black shape slammed into him, knocking the air out of his lungs and throwing him backward into the water.  
  
Heero brought a hand up to block himself from involuntarily taking a breath as the black shape had him pinned in the water. Heero struggled and kicked at the shape with his legs, the need for air causing his lungs to burn and his mind to panic. Reaching both his hands up he batted at the thing, anything to make it loosen its hold on him.  
  
Black filled his vision and it became harder and harder to move his limbs. Finally he stopped moving, his body refusing to move as his lungs ached and burned. Still the black shape held him down and he felt consciousness slipping away. But then the black thing was gone. Heero numbly registered floating to the surface, not sure what was going on. As soon as his face broke the waters surface he took a deep breath, flooding his lungs with air and a small amount of water. Heero rolled on his side, coughing and sputtering as he ungracefully scrambled to shore. Once he reached land he collapsed, just lying there taking deep breaths until his vision cleared of the black spots and his mind started working again.  
  
"Get off me you little demon!"  
  
Heero looked up in surprise and brushed his wet bangs out of his eyes so he could see. A few feet away sat Duo, on top of a struggling panther-shapeshifter. Heero immediately recognized the scowling shapeshifter as the one who'd attacked Hilde and his village. Duo sat atop the half-transformed boy's back grinning from ear to ear. There was no evidence that he'd been crying the last time Heero saw him.  
  
"That's three you owe me, human." Duo said with a chuckle.  
  
Heero refused the urge to flinch; he'd been downgraded once again to being just a human in Duo's beautiful amethyst eyes. Either that or Duo had a plan, so Heero forced himself not to react, just in case. Heero shook off what water he could and stood up.  
  
"I don't need your help," Heero murmured as he checked his weapons. Amazingly they were all still in their places, he was careful not to give Duo or the shapeshifter any clue about the arrowhead in his belt.  
  
Duo jumped off of the shapeshifter's back and snickered. "I'd say coming near drowning qualifies you for needing help, unless of course you'd disagree in which case I'll heal his arm and leg and let him pounce on you again." Duo nodded back toward the panther who still hadn't moved despite the fact that there was nothing holding him down now.  
  
Upon looking closer Heero saw that two of the panther's limbs were indeed broken. "You broke his legs?"  
  
Duo chuckled. "Among other things." Purple energy crackled briefly from his eyes. "He couldn't move, even if he wanted to. Isn't that right Fei-chan?"  
  
The shapeshifter growled. "I swear, Duo, if you ever touch me again I'll rip out your throat and tear you to shreds."  
  
Duo snickered with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "I'd like to see you try." Leaning forward he caught Wufei's scowling mouth in a fierce kiss and refused to let go. Wufei struggled for only a moment then his eyes drifted shut and his body went limp. "Sweet dreams, Fei," Duo whispered as he stood up and faced Heero.  
  
"What did you do to him?"  
  
Duo's expression became serious, the grin disappearing. "I'm an incubus remember? I steal people's energy through sexual actions. A few well placed touches during the fight and that kiss were enough to knock him unconscious. Heh, if you're that jealous then why are you rushing off so carelessly to face your death?"  
  
Heero frowned. "I'll take care of this myself, I don't need your help." And I don't want you to get killed on my account, he added silently to himself.  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed and he darted forward, clamping his hand against Heero's chin and holding their lips a breath apart. Duo's eyes crackled with purple energy. "Now listen to me, human." He hissed. Heero didn't dare move, he knew it would be no trouble for Duo to take away his life energy just like he had done with Wufei. The safest course of action was to just wait until Duo gave him an opening to get away.  
  
"Listen to me, Heero, you have no idea what he's like! He is the ruler of our kind because he killed the ruler before him without mercy. He'd do the same to you just as easily. You'll be dead within seconds and what will that accomplish?! Did it ever enter your thick head that the people in that village weren't the only ones who care about you?" Duo shook Heero in anger. "Did you ever think that some of the people who are still living might care about you too? Like me…"  
  
Heero's features softened. "That's why I'm going Duo."  
  
"Why? To protect me? Feh! That's the lowest excus-"  
  
Duo's words were cut off as Heero leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. Almost immediately Heero felt some of his energy floating away through that kiss, Duo must have noticed too because he quickly stepped back, letting go of Heero's chin and separating their lips.  
  
"Wh-what was that for?" Duo whispered in surprise.  
  
Heero kept his expression blank but his voice came out softly. "I will kill him, to avenge the dead… and protect the living."  
  
Duo nodded slowly in understanding. "Then I'm going with you."  
  
"No."  
  
Duo stopped Hero by placing a finger lightly across his lips. "Yes, I'm coming with to help. You'll need me, and you know it. You don't even know where to find him, much less how to fight him."  
  
"I've got a pretty good idea," Heero said patting the handle of his dagger.  
  
"Doesn't matter, I'm still going with. Whether you like it or not."  
  
Heero frowned but finally nodded.  
  
Duo responded with a wide grin. "See? Sometimes we fae are just as stupid as you humans."  
  
Heero couldn't help but smile in agreement.  



	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
"Back here, behind the waterfall." Duo said, motioning for Heero to follow close behind. Heero followed Duo, his dagger in hand in an attempt to be ready for anything. Duo had explained that as soon as they entered his world Quatre would know they were there, which meant it was a perfect setting for a trap. But they didn't have much other choice so they would just have to make due with the situation as it appeared.  
  
As they walked behind the waterfall Heero's hearing seemed to split in two. Everything started to echo loudly, loud enough to make his head ache. Duo glanced back at him.  
  
"It's one of the deterrents to make sure humans don't enter our world by accident, don't worry we're almost there."  
  
Heero winced slightly as Duo's words bounced off the walls of the cavern and seemed to slam into him like a tangible force. He nodded, though, and kept walking.  
  
Then just like that it stopped. Heero blinked in surprise, thinking his hearing had finally given out from the stress but he could still hear Duo taking soft breaths of the misty air. So what had happened to the sound? He meant to ask Duo but they stopped walking and Heero found they were standing in a large cavern in front of an equally large mirror. His reflection stared back at him from an exact replica of the waterfall cavern save for one difference; everything had a slightly blue tint.  
  
"You ready?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Duo nodded back and took a deep breath, then he stepped into the mirror. Heero watched him disappear and stepped up to the mirror, reaching forward to touch his reflection, his hand met thin air. Heero's eyebrows lifted in slight confusion and he closed his eyes and took a step forward, through the mirror as if it weren't even there. When Heero opened his eyes he found he still stood in the cavern under the waterfall yet… yet it was different. Everything around him was bathed in a pale blue light, while the cavern walls were formed of luminescent crystals. Turning around Heero could see past the waterfall into a clearing, a clearing that looked exactly the same as they one they'd first met in and the one they'd just left.  
  
"It's all a reflection," he muttered quietly.  
  
"Yeah, the only difference is that beyond the clearing there is *only* forest. And somewhere beyond this cavern is his palace." Duo's eyes narrowed just at the thought.  
  
"How do we get there?"  
  
Duo gave a forced laugh. "We're already there. On this side of the mirror his palace is above the waterfall, we are below the palace."  
  
Heero frowned. "And where is he?"  
  
"He-"  
  
Duo's voice was cut off as a childish giggle echoed around them. Duo's eyes widened and the shiver that shot through his body was so strong Heero could see him shake. Both whirled around to face a fuzzy shape within the crystal walls. Another giggle echoed around them and the shape disappeared. Duo looked around hurriedly in a panic then a form appeared behind him and a hand touched the back of his bare leg. Duo jumped away and whirled around to face a child.   
  
"Quatre-sama," he growled angrily.  
  
Heero was confused. The thing that stood before them looked completely innocent. It was a child with short and slightly curly blond hair and dreamy blue eyes. He was so young his head just barely came above Duo's waist. He had the sweetest smile across his features and his ears weren't even pointed. Like Duo he wore only a small white shift and nothing else. Heero frowned. This was Quatre? A child?  
  
"Don't even think it Heero, he's not innocent at all, he's just trying to trick you."  
  
The child cocked his head and looked at Duo in confusion. "Oni-chan?" (Big brother) "Who's he?"  
  
"Shut up!" Duo screamed loudly. "I'm not your brother!"  
  
"Oni-chan…" The little boy looked up at Duo with pleading eyes, his voice sweet like the light twinkling of bells.  
  
"Shut up!!" Duo cried and covered his ears, shaking his head.  
  
Heero stepped forward and pointed his dagger at the small child, warily. "Stop. Whatever you are doing to him, stop it now."  
  
Water blue eyes blinked at Heero. "But it's the truth, he is my brother." The sweet little voice protested.  
  
"No I'm not!" Duo jumped forward and knocked the child to the ground angrily. "I'll never be related to a demon like you!"  
  
The little boy's eyes widened and started to fill with tears. "Oni-chan," he sobbed quietly as tears rolled down his cherubim face.   
  
"Duo, what's going on?" Heero didn't understand this at all, and worst of all he was beginning to doubt who he should trust. Even though he knew he could trust Duo he was confused, why would Duo attack a small child?  
  
"That… thing is not a child!" Duo took a deep breath. "I used to have a brother… but… but…" Duo clenched his fists and closed his eyes. "Stop playing around Quatre! Goddamnit stop pretending to be him!" Duo glared at the little child who continued to sit there and cry.  
  
Heero glanced from the child to Duo and blinked slowly. He did see a small resemblance, and then it started to make sense. "Duo, Quatre is your brother?"  
  
Duo's body shivered and he looked away from Heero. Then, after a long moment of silence he nodded.  
  
Almost immediately the child stopped crying and a cunning grin slid across his face. "The truth hurts, doesn't it, oni-chan?" The child stood up and his form began to change. Duo glared and shoved Heero back away from the reforming shape.  
  
Heero landed heard on the cavern floor but immediately sat up into a crouched position that would enable him to jump forward into any fight that started. He concentrated his eyes on what had been the young boy.  
  
In the boy's place now stood one his and Duo's age with the same curled hair and dreamy blue eyes. Instead of a white shift he wore gray form fitting pants and a white shirt made of flowing lace and frills covered his curved and shapely male body (1). A cloak of shimmering silver feathers hung from his shoulders to the floor while a single matching feather hung from his left ear. His eyes glittered with laughter as he looked from Duo to Heero.  
  
"Welcome home, brother, I see you brought a guest."  
  
Duo growled and his eyes crackled with energy.  
  
Heero stood to his feet and moved to Duo's side, his own eyes narrowing dangerously. "Why did you kill my village?" he asked in a clam and low voice.  
  
Quatre shrugged. "They threatened my dear little Wufei, I couldn't let them get away with hurting him."  
  
"Fei was the one who wandered into the village an attacked them first!" Duo growled.  
  
Quatre waved his hand, dismissing the protest. "Excuses, excuses, they have no right to fight our kind."  
  
"And you have no right to slaughter us." Hero charged forward, his dagger out and ready. Quatre brought up an arm and knocked him out of the way, but not before Heero sliced a deep cut down Quatre's arm. Quatre hissed in pain as Heero caught himself up against the cavern wall. Duo rushed forward but stopped as Quatre raised his hand.  
  
"You send your human lover to kill me while you hide in the shadows?" Quatre laughed quietly. "Honestly, brother, you're more like me then you think."  
  
"I have a mind of my own." Heero growled as he stood to his feet. "And I will kill you for what you've done."  
  
"Interesting, very interesting indeed."  
  
Heero moved forward with his dagger again, but this time Quatre caught his wrist and squeezed until Heero was forced to drop his dagger.  
  
"Heero!" Duo started to move forward.  
  
"Stop! Or I swear you'll watch him melt before you eyes, just like our father. Except this time I'll leave his throat in tact so you can listen to him scream the entire time."  
  
Duo froze immediately, his violet eyes wide with fear.  
  
Quatre looked back to Heero. "What do you say human, would you like to experience first hand what happened to your village?"  
  
Heero said nothing, he just glared at Quatre, his free hand hanging down by his belt. He could go for the arrowhead but it would only give him one chance and he couldn't afford to miss it. He forced himself to be patient and wait until Quatre was distracted.  
  
"Or perhaps," Quatre mused. "You'd like to see the effects of my powers with your own eyes first?" Quatre sneered and gave a slight nod. Heero's eyes widened as the kneeling form of Trowa appeared beside him. Quatre tossed Heero backward into Duo and knelt down, whispering something into Trowa's ear. Heero and Duo watched as Trowa's eyes widened and his body began to tremble with fear.  
  
"Trowa…" Heero choked out. He lay frozen on the floor trying to figure out what to do, but the look on his brother's face froze him to the spot. Heero's older brother almost never showed any emotion, to see such raw terror on his face sent a tremor of horror through Heero's body and he found he was too afraid to move.  
  
Quatre glanced back to the two of them, as if waiting for a signal.  
  
"Don't…" Duo pleaded quietly. But, like Heero, Duo couldn't bring himself to move either. He was too frightened, and he hated himself for it!  
  
Quatre knelt near Trowa and took his chin in his hand. "Don't fear little one, this will hurt a lot."  
  
Trowa trembled as Quatre used his hand to brush his hair from over his other green eye. Leaning forward slowly Quatre placed the lightest of kisses on Trowa's eyelid then pulled away to stand back up.  
  
For a while nothing happened and the cavern was silent as the all waited. Then Trowa's body jerked and he grabbed his face. Then he started to scream.  
  
That scream broke Duo and Heero out of their trances. Heero's mind started working again and he realized something. Both Quatre and Duo used their powers through touch. He watched quietly as Duo jumped for Quatre but Quatre quickly moved out of reach. Quatre refused to let Duo touch him… he was afraid of his own bother's touch!  
  
Heero leapt to his feet and dived at Quatre with a loud yell, hoping to distract him. "Kisama!"   
  
Quatre looked up in surprise and moved out of the way, causing Heero's dagger to miss and fly out of his hand. But Heero didn't care that he missed, instead he had succeeded in distracting Quatre long enough for Duo to seize him from behind. Duo held his brother tightly and only hesitated for a second before kissing the side of Quatre's neck.  
  
"No! Let go!" Quatre struggled and the feathers of his cloak rubbed against Duo's skin, cutting deep slashes against the smooth flesh, yet still Duo refused to let go. Heero quickly took the arrowhead from his belt and charged forward, slamming it into Quatre's throat. Duo let go as his brother fell to the ground, coughing and choking, blood coming from his mouth and flowing through the fingers clutched at his throat.  
  
No one moved as Quatre dropped on the floor, coughing and clawing at his throat, trying to dislodge the small piece of iron. Finally his body shivered and he crumbled to lie on the ground. Rolling onto his side his light blue eyes met with Duo's in a look of sadness and pleading.  
  
"Oni… chan…" he choked out quietly in the child-like voice he'd used when they first met. Duo flinched and looked away as Quatre drew his last breath and Trowa stopped screaming.  
  
"I'm not your brother," Duo whispered softly, closing his eyes.  
  
Heero stood up slowly and walked over to Trowa who lay shivering against the wall clutching the side of his face. "Trowa?"  
  
Trowa looked up slowly and carefully pulled his hands from his face to revel what Quatre had done. One side of his face was left completely untouched and his one of his green eyes seemed as bright as ever. Yet, on the right side of his face the skin that was left was severely burned and peeling away. His eye was white as glass while the skin surrounding it had melted away to reveal the veins and muscle beneath. The muscle was a sickly green and yellow color while the veins were shriveled and barely attached to the muscle. Trowa's hand slowly reached up and touched the exposed tissue, he winced and looked away, his bangs falling back down to cover the damaged side of his face.  
  
Duo stood up slowly and walked to Heero's side.  
  
"Can you…" Heero didn't need to finish the question.  
  
Duo shook his head sadly. "I can only lend energy, the damage it too extensive to fix. I can't… I'm sorry."  
  
Trowa took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, making sure it completely covered that side of his face. "It's all right." He spoke softly. "I guess I deserve it for firing at you when you were a child." Trowa's one showing eyes met both of Duo's. "You kept my brother alive, thank you."  
  
Heero shook his head. "If I had not wandered into that clearing years ago none of this would have happened."  
  
"Would you rather he still lived?" Trowa asked, nodding toward Quatre's still body.  
  
Heero and Duo both shook their heads.  
  
"Demons like that don't deserve to live," Duo growled angrily.  
  
"Then no harm is done." Trowa said standing to his feet. "I'll live."  
  
Duo and Heero nodded slowly and Heero opened his mouth to bring up the subject of what to do with Quatre's body when Trowa's visible eye narrowed. All three turned toward the mirror in surprise, Heero inching back toward his dagger which lay on the ground while Duo's eyes crackled with energy. Trowa crouched slightly, ready to jump forward.  
  
(1) Can we say eye candy boys and girls? Heheh… ever seen Labyrinth? Just imagine Quatre in Jareth's outfits. :)~~  
  
end of part 7  
  
Gomen!!! I'm sorry for the clifhanger... but the next part will be out soon. What? You thought the story was over?! Not a chance! 


	8. Part 8 the end

Part 8  
  
Duo and Heero nodded slowly and Heero opened his mouth to bring up the subject of what to do with Quatre's body when Trowa's visible eye narrowed. All three turned toward the mirror in surprise, Heero inching back toward his dagger which lay on the ground while Duo's eyes crackled with energy. Trowa crouched slightly, ready to jump forward.  
  
Wufei stepped completely through the mirror and immediately grabbed the wall for support as his broken leg wobbled painfully. "I don't… want to fight you." He choked out with a pained look. "Duo-sama." He added as he slid to sit on the ground and leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Duo-sama?" Duo repeated in wonder.  
  
Wufei nodded. "You killed Quatre, in accordance to the rules you are now our lord."  
  
Duo shook his head. "But Heero was the one who killed him," he protested.  
  
Wufei nodded once again. "True, but we can't very well have a human ruling us now can we? Thus you are the lord and not Heero."  
  
"I see," Duo murmured quietly. "And what happens to them?"  
  
At that Wufei smirked. "You are king, Duo-sama, you decide."  
  
**  
  
Duo sighed quietly as the large amount of fae left the room. It had taken almost all day to get into the strange foreign clothing and to wait for them all to show up so Wufei could explain what happened to Quatre and how Duo was now their lord. Mostly it was all formal and boring as hell, but it was required. So Duo sat in the obsidian throne in the palace above the waterfall with Heero and Trowa at his sides while Wufei acted as his royal advisor or something like that. Despite Wufei's threat before to rip out Duo's throat he had apparently undergone a change of heart, which was a good thing for Duo and Heero.   
  
Duo had healed Wufei's legs, after Heero helped set them. What surprised Duo the most was that Heero didn't even flinch as Duo used his powers to heal Wufei. And considering there were two legs to be fixed it took a lot more then a kiss, but not too much more.   
  
And now the room was finally emptying and all the ceremony was over. As the last of the fae representatives left the room Trowa walked around the throne and bowed in front of Duo.  
  
"Thank you, for your protection."  
  
The first decree Duo had made, as lord of the fae, was that Trowa and Heero had his complete protection. That meant that no fae were to touch them, no matter what. Duo grinned. "You don't need to bow, jeez I'm gonna get enough of that as it is now. Trowa, please don't."  
  
Trowa nodded and stood back up.  
  
"And now," Duo said with a sigh. "I need a long nap."  
  
Heero smirked quietly. "I'll escort you to your quarters, my lord." He added the last part as a joke, and it caused Duo to roll his eyes at him good-naturedly.  
  
"Meanwhile, I'll see what can be done about Quatre's body." Wufei added.  
  
Trowa glanced to him. "I'll go with you."  
  
The two left the room without another word, as Duo jumped off the throne and headed down the hall, Heero by his side.  
  
They moved through the long winding halls of the palace until they finally came to a large oak door. Heero still marveled at the mastery of the palace. The entire structure was made of uninterrupted crystal, almost as if magic had been used to make the castle grow out of the crystals semi-naturally. Then again, that's probably how it was created, he reflected. Still, as interesting as the palace was there was one more thing in his sight that intrigued him more: Duo.  
  
Every other time Heero had seen Duo he'd been wearing a simple white shift that simply served to cover his body, nothing more. Yet now he wore a completely different outfit, one that didn't just cover but actually served to emphasize every turn and curve of his very… healthy body. Duo wore an outfit much like Quatre had worn, but that did not dampen the effect in any way. It had taken all of Heero's will power to stand there looking at him all after noon as Wufei addressed the other fae, when all Heero had really wanted to do was take Duo to a private room and take those clothes off him, slowly.  
  
Duo wore a pair of tight fitting black pants that slipped into knee high black boots. Covering his chest was a simple black top; loose like the shift yet it stopped at his waist and was loose enough to show off the perfectly formed chest beneath. His hair had been pulled back into a long braid which moved around behind him like the tail of a cat, as if it had a mind of it's own. As a final accessory Duo had been given a long cloak made of shimmering violet feathers that perfectly matched his eyes. Yet, unlike Quatre's cloak, these feathers were the softest thing Heero had ever touched.  
  
Duo yawned quietly as he entered the large room, stretching he glanced around and gave a low whistle. "Wow, I never realized exactly what I was missing by refusing to live in the palace with my brother. I'm beat."  
  
Heero smirked again and walked up behind Duo, reaching slowly around his shoulders to search for the clasp to the cloak. Purposely he let his fingers dance over Duo's neck as he pretended to not be able to find the clasp. Duo closed his eyes and leaned his head back slowly as Heero finally grasped the clasp and undid it, dropping the cloak to the ground. He took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Duo, but Duo immediately stiffened in his arms.  
  
"Heero… we can't." He whispered sadly.  
  
Heero set his chin on Duo's shoulder, near his ear and frowned. "Why?" he asked quietly. Even as he spoke he felt Duo's power, just slightly though, like a small shock of static electricity it made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.  
  
Duo sighed. "We can't because I'll end up killing you. I don't want that to happen."  
  
Heero tightened his embrace around Duo and kissing him on the nape of the neck, causing the new fae lord to shiver. On a whim Heero licked a small line down the side of Duo's neck. Duo moaned softly and leaned his head back onto Heero's shoulder, his eyes shut in pleasure.   
  
"Heero…" He tried to pull slowly out of Heero embrace but Heero held tight, refusing to let go.  
  
"I don't care," Heero whispered softly in Duo's ear. "I want to be with you."  
  
Duo's shoulders slumped and he successfully pulled away this time. Turning he faced Heero with sad eyes. "I don't want to hurt you. You don't know how hard it is, I have to stay in control the entire time."  
  
Heero's expression remained soft. "I trust you Duo. I know you wouldn't hurt me." Heero leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Duo, holding him tight. "Please trust yourself," he whispered into Duo's ear. He smiled softly and nibbled softly at the end of Duo's pointed ear. Duo responded by quickly wrapping tight arms around Heero, pulling their bodies together.  
  
"Heero…" Duo swallowed. "You're not helping me here."  
  
"Trust yourself. I trust you." Heero repeated. With those words his hands slid down and grasped Duo's bottom, pulling them together so their arousals brushed together. Both let out twin gasps of pleasure and surprise and at that second Duo's eyes seemed to light up with a strange light. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with Heero, the worry and hunger plain on his face.  
  
"Are you sure?" he breathed, just below a whisper.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
With that consent Duo's hands slid down Heero's back and undid the leather belt, letting it fall to the ground with a clatter of the dagger hitting the crystal floor. As Duo's hands slid down farther and gasped the end of Heero's now loose tunic Heero let himself be pushed back toward the large bed which was also made of soft feathers. Duo tugged at the tunic, pulling it over Heero's head and dropped it to the ground. Both froze for a moment, time seeming to stop as the slightly cold air rushed over Heero's now exposed skin, making him shiver. Duo's violet eyes traveled over Heero's light skin and he lightly smiled as he pushed Heero back onto the bed.  
  
"I love you," he murmured.   
  
Heero smiled back and laid upon the bed, closing his eyes in wonder as his naked body sank into the softness. Opening his eyes a second later he watch with soft short breaths as Duo pulled off the loose top and rid himself of the skin tight black pants. Climbing onto the bed Duo straddled Heero and just sat there for a moment, staring at each other. A smirk grew on Duo's lips and he moved forward slowly, rubbing their hard arousals together. Heero moaned in pleasure and reached up, grasping Duo's shoulder, pulling him down into a kiss.  
  
Duo's tongue dove into Heero's mouth hungrily and Heero didn't even consider stopping him. Instead their tongues moved together as Heero felt Duo's energy surround him. The two kissed hungrily, attempting to kiss the other so deeply that they became one being, refusing to stop. Duo's power surrounded Heero like a solid force; almost feeling like water except it wasn't wet. For a second Heero's heart stopped with fear but he quickly recovered as he realized the power wasn't doing anything. He was being drained and yet he wasn't receiving any energy from Duo. Duo must have noticed his pause, for he pulled out of the kiss and locked eyes with Heero in a confused expression.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
Duo blinked. "Odd… I can feel my power growing, but it's not coming from you."  
  
"Duo," Heero said in a low voice. "You're destroying the mood."  
  
Duo looked at him in surprise for a second then laughed. "Oh I am?" He joked. "Well, I think I can fix that." Duo leaned forward and licked a deliciously wet circle around one of Heero's nipples. Heero gasped quietly, his complaint completely forgotten. Duo chuckled and moved their hips together as he continued to tease Heero with his tongue. "No complaints now I see."  
  
Heero grunted an affirmative, which melted into a small yelp as Duo's hand wrapped around his length, moving up and down slowly.  
  
Heero moaned and arched his back, trying to send a hint to not stop. He wanted Duo's hand to move faster, and to definitely not stop at all. Duo's hand moved up and down slowly, sending waves of pleasure through Heero's body as he'd never felt before. With his eyes closed his entire world consisted of those waves of pleasure from Duo's hand and tongue. He couldn't help but whimper as Duo's hand disappeared.  
  
But he didn't have long to complain, he didn't even have long enough to open his eyes between the time Duo's hand disappeared and he suddenly felt his hardness surrounded by wet warmth. A tongue flickered teasingly across the top of his cock and Heero choked out a startled sound. Without opened his eyes he reached forward and tangled his hands in Duo's hair as Duo began to move his head up and down.  
  
The waves of pleasure increased and Heero found himself moaning constantly, moving his hips up in an attempt to make Duo move faster. It was amazing, what it felt like. And all the while the feel of himself in Duo's warm mouth and the strange crackling energy growing around them and filling the air. Duo picked up his speed and Heero tangled his fingers in further, holding tightly onto his fae lover's hair. Suddenly Heero felt a new sensation, one of Duo's fingers probing tentatively at the puckered opening of his bottom. Heero gasped and cried out as the finger entered and at the same time Duo picked up speed, and he wrapped his tongue around Heero. With a cry Heero let loose into Duo's mouth and dropped back into the feathers, his body throbbing with pleasure.  
  
Heero opened his eyes to hazy unfocused sight. As it came into view he found Duo grinning down at him. Heero opened his mouth to take a deep breath but Duo smirked and darted forward, seizing his mouth in a deep kiss of passion. Heero closed his eyes again and reveled in the sensation of Duo's tongue exploring his mouth hungrily. His eyes flew open a second later and he yelped in surprise as he felt Duo's finger near his opening again. Heero's locked eyes with Duo.  
  
"May I," Duo asked huskily, his finger dancing around the edge to emphasize his point.  
  
Heero leaned his head back. "Please," he moaned.  
  
Duo leaned down and kissed him again, but this time it was a soft kiss, full of tenderness and love. Heero kissed back softly, his hands reaching up to wrap around Duo tightly. As they kissed Duo gently pushed the finger in, stretching Heero's entrance as the finger moved in and out. He added a second finger and then a third, each one causing Heero to embrace him tighter and moan quietly into the kiss.   
  
Heero broke off the kiss to breath quickly as the, now four, fingers moved in and out of his body. The waves of pleasure had returned and he held Duo tightly with halfway closed eyes as he let the sensations take over his body. It was wonderful, feeling like he was floating through the air on wings of pleasure. He didn't want it to stop, not now, not ever. All he wanted to do was fly like this for the rest of time, he couldn't think of anything feeling better then this.  
  
Duo's fingers disappeared and he took Heero in his arms, lifting the human boy up and positioning him just right. "Ready?" Duo whispered softly in Heero's ear, nibbling softly at the edge.   
  
Heero moaned. "Duo… please…"  
  
At those words Duo slid in. Heero gasped at the small wave of pain that shot through his body, surprised. The fingers had hurt a little, but not too much. But this… this was so much bigger it did hurt. Heero breathed deeply as Duo stayed still, allowing him to get used to the sensation. The pain faded and then Duo began to move, to slowly pull himself out. Pleasure and more pain, but this time it was the pain of loss. Heero didn't want Duo to pull out. He moved his body, trying to prevent Duo from leaving his body, but couldn't. Duo pulled out almost all the way, then pushed back in, fast.  
  
Heero gasped as his world seemed to explode into liquid pleasure. His eyes were shut but, as Duo moved in and out of him, the friction rolled pleasure over him in new heights. The insides of his eyelids seemed to explode with bright purple and Heero cried out as the sensation rocketed through his body. Suddenly Duo hit that spot inside of him, causing everything to melt into pure sensation. Heero stopped thinking and everything but the sensations themselves stopped. He couldn't feel the bed under him, he was floating, and he couldn't feel the power in the air any more, all he was aware of was Duo within him, around him… part of him.  
  
It was as if their two souls seemed to twist together, changing from two separate beings to one being, one soul. The perfect companions merging together into one. Heero gasped as Duo's hand wrapped around his once again hard length and began to stroke it into with his thrusts. Each movement sent them both higher and Duo's moans joined Heero's as the two moved in rhythm.  
  
Duo hit that one spot, over and over again, each time causing Heero to cry out with pleasure. Then, he hit it once more, fast and hard and that was it. Heero cried out loudly as his body clamped down and he exploded over Duo's hand. His body clamped tight around Duo and Duo cried out a split-second later, filling Heero with his own seed. Both released together and dropped to the bed. Duo pulled himself out and laid down next to Heero, eyes closed and taking deep breaths as the afterglow floated over their bodies.  
  
The two lay there silently, listening to the other breath softly, their bodies hot and wet with sex and sweat. After a moment Duo opened his eyes and lifted his hand, brushing Heero's bangs from his eyes. Heero didn't respond.  
  
"Heero?" Duo asked softly, sliding his hand down Heero's cheek. Taking Heero's tunic from the side of the bed he wiped them both off then looked down at his love. His heart leapt into his throat as he realized Heero still hadn't responded to him. Ignoring his exhausted body's complaints he sat up. "Heero!"  
  
Heero's eyes opened slowly and met Duo's, then a slow satisfied smile crossed his face.   
  
Duo dropped back down with a sigh of relief. "Please don't scare me like that. I thought I'd… you'd…"  
  
Heero rolled onto his side and hugged Duo tightly. "No worries, love." He spoke softly. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I'm glad. I love you Heero." Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and snuggled his head into Heero's chest.  
  
Heero smiled and held him tight. "And I, you, Duo."  
  
**  
  
Wufei entered the mirror cave and frowned, peering around. His eyebrows lifted in surprise as he saw that there wasn't a body, the cavern was empty.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Trowa asked quietly from behind him.  
  
"The body," Wufei said in a low growl. "It's gone."  
  
Trowa stepped forward, in front of Wufei and peered around the cavern. Turned back to Wufei he locked eyes with the shapeshifter. Wufei took a step back as he noticed Trowa's cold expressionless face. Wufei's eyes flickered around the cave in a kind of panic as he was filled with an unexplainable fear.  
  
"Trowa…?" He growled softly in question.  
  
"I'm afraid you're mistaken," Trowa said with an innocent face. "The body is right behind you, you must have missed it."  
  
Wufei breathed a sigh of relief, scolding himself for being afraid of the human boy for a second. He turned in the direction Trowa had indicated. Suddenly something cold broke the skin in his chest. Wufei coughed and finished turning to find himself facing Quatre who stood before him, his eyes glowing with silver power.  
  
"Quatre… sama…" Wufei choked out as he dropped to the ground, the iron dagger protruding from his heart and chest.  
  
Quatre smiled sweetly down at him. "You betrayed me Wufei, you sided with my brother."  
  
"But… you were dead…" Wufei coughed painfully, blood appearing in his hand.  
  
Quatre giggled softly. "I am very much alive as you can see. How ever, it is too bad I can't say the same for you." Quatre knelt down and wrapped his hand around the hilt of the dagger. "Good night Wufei." And he twisted the dagger.   
  
Wufei let out a cry of pain as the dagger cut into his heart and his body slumped to the ground, bleeding and dead. Quatre stood up and wiped his bloodied hands against the white lace of his shirt, adding Wufei's blood to the stain of his own blood surrounding his now healed throat. He walked slowly over to Trowa. As Quatre neared him Trowa knelt into a low bow.  
  
"My lord," he said with a smile.  
  
"Trowa, you played your part beautifully." Quatre reached down and ran a hand over the human boy's face, the part which had been damaged by his powers. At Quatre's touch the skin immediately reknitted together and healed, as if nothing had ever happened. Trowa stood back up and smiled at Quatre. Leaning forward the two kissed, deeply and passionately.  
  
"My lord," Trowa said, breaking the kiss a few minutes later. "What about them?"  
  
Quatre shrugged. "My brother and his human lover? Let them play. We'll let them have their night of fun. After all, right now it serves me better if they think I am dead."   
  
"As you wish it."  
  
Quatre smirked quietly. "Let them sleep tonight. The time for revenge will come soon enough."  
  
The end.  
  
  
  



End file.
